


Час во тьме после заката

by Essensen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Vampires, the Crimpson Curse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essensen/pseuds/Essensen
Summary: Связь — сильнее, чем человек себе может представить. Конец, которого не хочет ни один. И тонкий аромат трав на фоне.
Kudos: 1





	Час во тьме после заката

**Author's Note:**

> Вечер перед нападением Детлаффа на Боклер. Алое проклятие.  
> «С тех пор мы братья по крови. Нас соединяют узы, которые людям и не снились».
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF The Witcher 2020/

_Он долго смотрит, как умирает закат: медленно оранжево-багровые всполохи теряются в насыщенной небесной синеве. Лучи уходящего солнца прощально скользят мягким янтарным светом по острым граням крыш Боклера._

_Он сходит с места сразу после исчезновения последнего потухшего мазка._

Руки пахнут горьковатой полынью, полнится нагрудный мешочек серебристо-зелёными веточками. Растереть между пальцев тонкие стебли — и терпкий аромат на кончиках останется надолго. Дурман-трава: либо привлечёт с первых нот, либо не сможешь переносить никогда. Отдающие серебром листья и пронзительно-жёлтые цветки — в сочетании так и навевают мысль о подобных по цвету глазах.

На одной стене склепа пучки сушёного шалфея. Прикосновение к тугим связкам обостряет запах, травяной и свежий, как бреющий полет над цветущим полем по весне — давным-давно. Как бережно хранимые воспоминания о первой тёплой ночи похода: яркими всполохами бликуют на лицах огоньки костра, горячий настой греет руки, бередяще-пряный и лёгкий на вкус, будто давно забытый образ дома. И накрывают не потускневшие со временем ощущения: умиротворение, спокойствие и удивительная ясность ума. Предаваясь ностальгии, заварить бы в чашке, но в вечер другой.

Предчувствие склоняет к тончайшим засушенным стеблям тимьяна. Дополнить травяной отвар щепоткой листьев чабреца душистого, и чай раскрывает аромат яркими лепестками. Насыщенный и с лёгким полутоном свежей хвои: словно отголосок тех мест, где произрастал кустарник. Терпкий, как тёмная кровь на губах, пьянящая до слабости в регенерирующих мышцах, и как разговоры во тьме пещер до рассвета. Чабрец — символ духа, силы и мужества, по легендам, способный даже оживлять. «Верно, друг мой?»

Вдохнуть полной грудью, чуя по тонким нотам остывающей от летнего пекла природы: нежные сумерки нахлынули на Туссент.

_Темнеет резко, и тьма скрывает их в своих тенях. Близится ночь. Для кого-то последняя._

_Руины чернеют высящимися полуразрушенными стенами, но сумрак сковывает лишь до выхода луны. Доля нетерпения и мрачной решимости переполняют душу, когда он всходит на возвышенность перед каменным постаментом._

_Самый тёмный час перед рассветом, но самый трудный — час после заката. Когда упование корчится в муках перед своей неотвратимой гибелью. Трава почти не колышется от невидимых шагов: стая следует за своим вожаком._

В груди как будто замирает сердце. Глубоко внутри по венам редким касанием проходится холод, словно мёрзлое, стылое дыхание вечности. Блеклая тень чужих эмоций сковывает мысли, но отступает быстро, оставляя лишь фантомное ощущение ледяной хватки.

Неотрывно смотреть, как чадят бессчётные свечи, по каплям роняя на стены склепа дрожащие тени. И желанно затеряться в пьянящем чувстве душной ночи Туссента, что врывается даже под землю, мешаясь с царящей прохладой пещеры.  
А вскользь мелькает мысль, что растянуть бы этот миг и, как осыпающиеся хвойные иголки, собрать любимые моменты в сомкнутых ладонях.

Но котелок кипит уже давно, украдкой прогретый лаской малого пламени. И заполняя стол россыпью тонких листьев, лежит сухой аконит. Кроветворная трава, борец, волчий корень. Габитус люпина благородных фиолетовых оттенков. И чуть жухлые лепестки в отблесках огня — цвета закалённой стали.

Семена спорыньи ждут истёртой пылью в ступке. На полке над ними таятся шибальцы-грибы. Яд к яду, смешать по выверенной пропорции — поистине почти искусство.

Скороцели листок мнётся меж кончиков пальцев. Горький сок подорожника, добавить всего несколько капель — как хрупкий баланс среди ядов. Скрепить и собрать их воедино, смягчив отторжение друг друга. Главное все верно просчитать, и рука не дрогнет в тотчасье.

Вот только смятение бьётся на периферии, а в чашке давно умирает чабрец. Чабрец, чемерица — одного языкового корня растения, но сути разной. Высятся вверх ядовитые стебли, рассыпаясь в соцветиях пурпурно-бурых бутонов, которым больше не суждено раскрыться. Лепестки снаружи тёмные, как дикая отравляющая любовь к опальной княгине, а внутри непроглядно-черные, как её душа и цвет волос. Хватит и пары вдохов, чтобы попасть под влияние: пыльца верно губит медоносных пчёл — нейротоксин, лучший из лучших, что сохраняется даже в иссушенном виде растения. Основы — эфир и рубедо, глубокий фиолетовый с кроваво-красным, но в мыслях нет определённости: с уклоном больше в алые или винные тона?

Как будто бы медлить — выход сейчас. Замереть рядом с котелком; резко, с силой провести вдоль зелёного стебля растения, горошинами рассыпая повсюду десятки бордовых цветков. Ведь добавить их — все равно что признать поражение для самого себя, смирение с тем, что душа друга полностью скрыта в непроглядной тьме боли, ненависти и отчаяния, откуда путь только один.

_В каменной чаше нетерпеливо бурлит жидкость. Плотный пар стелется по её поверхности. Стая молчит, стая ждёт, неотрывно наблюдая: все взгляды преданно обращены на своего вожака. Бруксы скалятся острыми зубами. С торжественным прихрипом дышат катаканы, носами втягивая плотный воздух._

_Воздевая ладони к небу, он стоит посреди мрачных развалин, исполненный величия и дикой необузданной силы, как будто вдохновлённый холодной лаской серебряной луны._

_Замах, и сталь сверкает отражением светила ночи._

Алые капли щедро падают в миску, и лишь пара из них срывается вниз, бередя лёгкой рябью тёмную жидкость в котелке, пока не затихают расходящиеся по поверхности кольца. Разводы красные цветут на лезвии кинжала. Разводы черные расплываются внутри, сжимая сердце мучимой виною, раскаянием, что не помог, не уберёг.

И только коротко разливается тревога, что в грядущем столкновении своих сил может не хватить на защиту друга от друга. Между двух огней хоть было не трудно принять сторону, но трудно сохранять путь наименьшего вреда. 

А в вареве недостаёт всего одного компонента. На полу бросается в глаза обманчиво-глубоким винным цветом чемерица, но на неё даже нет желания смотреть. И остаётся лишь перебирать ломкие травы, пытаясь подобрать идентичный по свойствам конечный элемент.

_Луна на небосводе вспыхивает алым, наливается, будто пролитой жертвенной кровью. По венам с неистовой скоростью бежит азарт, предвкушение жжёт душу разрушительным черным пламенем. Он буквально чувствует, как жажда пускает стремительно разрастающиеся корни во всех членах стаи. И он убеждён, что каждый вампир в округе ощутит схожее и не сопротивится зову — древнему, как весь их род._

_Этой ночью они движимы одним желанием: вкусить сочной свежей плоти, с наслаждением вонзить клыки, ощущая пульсирующий ток горячей крови._

_Смех рвётся из груди и полнится угрозой. Ему вторят рычащие утробные вопли и резкие свистящие вскрики._

_Пора. Да свершится кара. Хорошей охоты, братья и сестры._

Морозник черный. На темных лепестках не видно крови, когда растение почти само падает в раненую ладонь. Подходит идеально, осталось последним штрихом растолочь совсем не дрожащими пальцами в ступке. И с каждым движением тает бордовый полутон в прекрасных цветках.

Когда-то снежную розу путали за схожие свойства с чемерицей, они носили одно имя, и их использовали взаимозаменяемо, как сердечное лекарство. Но морозник содержит яд только в черном-черном корневище. Словно в ответ на его суждения: и при тёмном начале душа может содержать в себе свет.

Хватит щепотки порошка для завершения варева в котле. Дать недолго настояться и соединить со спиртовой основой — эликсир готов. По своей силе: при контакте с кровью лишь ослабит немного одного определенного высшего вампира.

Но и этого достаточно для них.

Ведь морозник — звучит как отголосок надежды.

«Ты не причинишь ему вреда. И людям невинным, я обещаю. Вот только как спасти тебя?»  
 _«Прости меня, друг мой»._  
«Прощаю».


End file.
